fairytailguildfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
CoM2 - Wielki Test
Chcąc nie chcąc, Xandredowi nie udało już się zasnąć przez wydarzenia z poprzedniego odcinka, więc zeszedł w miarę ostrożnie po schodach, doczłapał się do gildyjnej kuchni, zapalił lampkę nocną, by nie oświetlać całego pomieszczenia na rzecz oszcędzenia sobie oczu... Zasypał 2 łyżeczki czarnej jak piekło kawy, zalał wodę, wstawił na gaaz i przeszedł w stan czekania. - Jebane zwidy... - Xandred w oczekiwaniu na kawsko wyklinał na wszystko powód, przez który już nie śpi. 3 minuty później woda ewoluowała we wrzątek, to teź Xandredowi w końcu dane zostało zalanie tej kawy, która miała go zbawić, gdyż była wtedy punkutalnie 4:00.. Przeskakujemy w czasie o 10 minut, wtedy Xandred już stopniowo pozbywa się zaparzonej kawy, ale nie o to chodzi...Nagle niespodziewanie po schodach schodzi Sho... - Nie śpisz? - Zwrócił się do Xandreda nie ukrywając zaskoczenia. - A szkoda gadać... - Xandred jak na razie trzyma się tego, że 1 osobie jest zaległy wyjaśnienia na nieco inny temat. - Gotowy na to co nadchodzi? - Spytał Sho. - Pewnie - Odpowiada Xandred nie dając po sobie poznać, że taryfa ulgowa byłaby mile widziana - A wiadomo kiedy dokładnie to? - Od 18 - Odpowiada Sho. - Już wiem co będę dziś robić... - Rozmarzył się Xandred - Dobra, a Ty czemu nie śpisz? - Często przebudzam się o tej godzinie i na tym koniec mojego snu - Odpowiada Sho - Nie jest tak źle. - Szacun - Przemawia Xandred - Ja bym tak nie mógł, nie bez nadrabiania za dnia. - Idzie tak żyć, wbrew pozorom - Odpowiada Sho, by chwilę potem zmienić temat na inny, potem na jeszcze inny i tak gaadali na te różne tematy do białego raana. - To o której ten test, przypomnij? - Poprosił Xandred. - 18 - Odpowiada Sho, a była na zegarza wtedy już godzina 8:00. Zaledwie 10 minut później zaczęło pojawiać się coraz to więcej ludzi, aż o godzinie 9 gildia była już w komplecie, by 1/2 z tego wyruszyła za misją, bo piniondz się musi zgadzać, c`nie? - Jak to tak, że ja mam mieć tego testa, a ludzie znikają? - Zastanawiał się Xandred. - Co mi tam? - Yo - Do Xandreda tym razem poszedł Tyson - Yo - Odpowiada Xandred - Jakaś sprawa? - Normalnie by to nie miało, miejsca, ale sprawiasz pozory silnego - Odpowiada Tyson - Przejdźmy na zewnątrz. - Zatem? - Dopytuje Xandred. - Jak przypuszczam na razie o tej gildii wiesz tylko to co dobre, ta? - Odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie Tyson. - Marketing - Podsumowuje pół-żartem Xandred - Przejdź do sedna. - Wszystkie inne gildie w obrębie 100 mil są ze sobą w jednym wielkim sojuszu - Odpowiada Tyson kładąc specjalnie dobrany ton na te zdanie. - A nasza nie? - Pyta Xandred domyślając się co przedmówca miał na myśli. - Bingo - Przytakuje Tyson - Nie razi Cię to? - To 1 gildia w jakiej kiedykolwiek byłem, nie mam jeszcze predyspozycji do posiadania z góry wyrobionych wymogów - Odpowiada Xandred, dość zawile, jak dla Tysona - Wiesz może co z tym testem? - Odbyć się odbędzie - Odpowiada mu Tyson. - Ale z tego co widać, to nie ma co liczyć na 100% frekwencje - Odrzeka Xandred - Lepiej dla Ciebie - Odpowiada natychmiastowo Tyson, a wyraz jego twarzy zmienia się na poważny - Wytrzymaj ze mną 10 minut podczas tego testu, to może zostaniesz przyjęty na stałe. - Hm, banał - Odpowiada Xandred z uśmieszkiem na zawadiakę, czego Tyson już nie komentuje, a odchodzi bez słowa w głąb miasta. - Widzę że zdążyliście się poznać, co? - Zapytał po podejściu Mistrz, któremu zachciało się świeżego powietrza - Zawsze robi nowym wodę z mózgu. - To czemu by go nie ustawić do pionu? - Proponuje Xandred. - Bo to filar tej gildii - Mistrz odpowiada, nie ukrywając lekkiego zażenowania. - Z jakiej racji? - Pyta Xandred - Przecież ta dwójka która mnie przyprowadziła też nie może narzekać na brak siły. - Masz racje, zgadzam się - Przytakuje Mistrz z zamkniętymi oczyma. - Więc w czym problem? - Pyta Xandred podirytowany. - Na tle innych nadal nawet i oni może nieznacznie, ale wypadają słabiej - Odpowiada Mistrzek - Rozumiem Twoje odczucia względem Tysona, ale tak musi zostać. - Nawet jeśli ktoś go przewyższy? - Pyta Xandred zapatrzony w niebo i założonymi rękoma - Zakładam że nie jest to niemożliwe. - Jeśli miałoby to miejsce, można by porozmyślać, ale nadal najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie dojście do zgody - Mistrzek odpowiada z małą dozą podejrzeń - Co racja, to racja - Odpowiada Xandred, dla rozmycia wątpliwości wokół siebie. - Ciekaw jestem też, co dziś nam Ty pokażesz - Zwraca się Mistrzek po chwili milczenia obustronnicowego. - Postaram się wywrzec jak najlepsze wrażenie - Odpowiada Xandred. - Wcześniej już dowiodłeś żeś nie w ciemię bity....Zatem liczę na jak najlepszy spektakl z Twojej strony - Zwraca się Miiistrzek - Wolałbym nie być zmuszonym do użycia "tego" - Zamyślał sobie Xandred - Oczywiście. - A co z tym turniejem? Ponad połowa gildii jest w trakcie misji - Im mniej zawodników, tym szybciej doczekamy końca - Stwierdza zadowolony z obrotu spraw Mistrzek. - Dobrze prawisz, dziadzio - Pomyślał zadowolony Xandred, jako iż drzemię w nim też natura lenia - Obojętnie mi - Tak dalej pójdzie, to strach będzie się korzył przed Tobą - Mistrzu zażartował, puścił oczko i odszed w kierunku stoik z różnymi cośkami.. - Trochę minie, zanim przyswoję sobie do siebie ich optymizm - Xandred stwierdza z lekkim zrezygnowaniem w głosie - Tak jakby ktoś z zarzącego się węgla wylądował na poduszkach - Co tam do siebie nawijasz? - Tym razem do Xandreda podbija Alicia. - A nic... - Odpowiada prawie że natychmiastowo - Tobie nigdy się nie zdarzy? - A zdarzy, zdarzy - Odrzeka mu - Zauważyłam, że dopóki nie jesteś wstawiony, to strasznie spięty jesteś... - Tak już mam - Odpowieda jej Xandred już z założonymi rękoma. - Widać przez to, że faktycznie nie było Ci łatwo - Alicia w końcu raczy dokończyć swą wypowiedź - Życia nikt sobie nie wybiera, wszystkiemu trzeba podołać - Odpowiada Xandred, decydując się na powrót do kontaktu wzrokowego. - Jakie masz cele? - Pyta po chwili milczenia Alicia - Jeśli mogę wiedzieć. - Mam taki jeden - Sposób udzielania odpowiedzi przez Xandreda przeszedł w tryb bardziej spokojny - Spontan. - Ale jak to? - Pyta z niedowierzeniem Alicia - Tak cały czas? - Wychodząc poza mury nie miałem żadnych planów - Odpowiada Xandred - Teraz jest nie inaczej. - Nic a nic? - Upewnia się Alicia. - Póki co nie trzeba mi rosnąć bardziej w siłę - Xandred odpowiada, czując też co Alicia w planach ma - Idziesz się przejść? - Serio pytasz? - Tu też upewnia się Alicia. - No - Odpowiada jej, a ta zaś z uśmiechem przytakuje i rusza za nim. - Dokąd właściwie idziemy? - Pyta Alicia po minucie milczenia. - Sam nie wiem - Odpowiada jej Xandred, przejawiając uśmeich, co rzadkim widokiem jest - Taka wycieczka krajoznawcza. - To po co ja Ci do tego? - Pyta trochę zrezygnowana Alicia, bo przecież wyobrażała sobie coś innego. - Sama sobie odpowiedz - Odrzekł Xandred z zadziornym tonem - Zawsze możesz zawrócić - Hmpf! - Niby to oburzona, ale podąża dalej za Xandredem, a że dla niego doświadczenie było to praktycznie nowe, to bawił się przy tym przednio. - I jak tam? - Pyta Xandred zrównując chód z towarzyszącą mu Alicią - Dobrze - Odpowiada mu Alicia, pytanie tylko czy szczerze. - Zamknij oczy - Xandred wydaje polecenie. - Po co? - Pyta Alicia. - Zobaczysz - Przekonuje ją Xandred, któremu o czymś się przypomniało, coś co rzuciło mu się w oczy gdy opuszczał mury akademii. - Dobra - Alicia w końcu przystaje na prośbę Xandreda i zamyka oczy. Ten obejmuje ją w pasie i wznosi się w powietrze, gwałtownie. - C-Co jest?! - Woła przestraszona Alicia - Zwariowałeś?! - Zaufaj - Uspokaja ją Xandred. - Nic nie mów, a oczy trzymaj zamknięte. - Ok - Zgodziła się na warunek i od tego momentu było jedynie słychać świst "przecinanego" powietrza, gdyż lecieli jakby pod prąd. Po kolejnych 10 minutach Xandred w końcu ostrożnie podchodzi do lądowania i Alicia już stoi na równych nogach. - Tu możesz mnie ze spokojem zabić, nie będzie świadków - Zadrwił sobie Xandred, a na jego twarz padł promień słońca, któremu udało się przebić przez korony drzew, które stały prawie jedno przy drugim, w pół okregu. - Co to za miejsce? - Alicia całkowicie olała drwinę, była zbyt zajęta próbą rozpoznania miejsca, które zadziwiało ją w prawie każdym aspekcie. Wokół było zielono, trawa w 1 miejscu rosła krótko, a w innych miejscach jej źdźbła sięgały by do kolan. Nie brakowało też drzew, na których dziko rosły owoce. - Oficialnej nazwy nie ma, jeszcze - Odpowiada jej Xandred uśmiechajac się na leciutko - Możesz to zmienić. - Czemu ja? - Pyta Alicia. - Obserwowałem to miejsce przez jakiś czas - Odpowiada jej - Jest nieco schowane w dość szpetnej "pokrywie", to też nikt nigdy nie zapuścił się na tyle głęboko by tu dotrzeć. - To pomyśle nad nazwą, nie śpieszy się, nie? - Pyta Alicia, trochu zalotnie - Zostaniemy tu trochę? - Po to tu jesteśmy - Odpowiada jej Xandred - Test, czy cokolwiek innego, to miejsce jest idealne by zaczerpnąć spokoju. - Mamy jeszcze dobre 3 godziny - Stwierdza zadowolona z obrotu spraw Alicia - Prześpij się lepiej. - Mówisz? - Pyta Xandred, któremu faktycznie doskwierało zmęczenie po poprzedniej "gildniówce". - No - Odpowiada mu z takim tonem, że jego czoło całkowicie zostało pozbawione "zmarszczeń" - Ok - Xandred przekonany pomyślnie - Ale ten, uważaj i gdyby co, to budź od razu. - Pewnie, rycerzyku - Alicja udziela odpowiedzi, a Xandred tymczasem z pozycji siedzącej pokłada się na brzuch z rękoma wystawionymi przed sobą. Nie trzeba było wiele czasu by znużył go sen, może z 20 minut. Po upewnieniu się że śpi, Alicia pokłada się obok i również po czasie zbliżonym do Xandreda zasypia. Part 2 Xandred zrywa się nagle i nerwowo rozgląda się wokół. Wszystko spowite ogniem, a Alicii nie ma nigdzie, przynajmniej w zasięgu wzroku. Nie czekając wzlatuje ponad las i lata we wszystkie strony, ale jedyne co widzi, to jedno wielkie spalenisko i gdzie nie gdzie przygasające już płomienie. Chciał już krzyknąć na całe gardło, aż nagle ujrzał światło, które niezwłocznie go oślepiło i w tym samym momencie się obudził.Wszystko było takie jak zapamiętał przed snem, poza tym że Alicia leżała po jego prawej stronie. - Ten uczuć kiedy doznajesz rektu podczas własnego pierdolonego snu - Pomyślał skwaszony Xandred - Wstawaj - Hm? - Alicia w 1/2 jakby przebudzona - Co jest? - Trochę zapomnieliśmy co to rozeznanie w czasie - Drapie się po głowie Xandred wstawając przy tym leniwie, następnie podał rękę Alicii i pomógł jej wstać - Raczej nikt nie skoczy nam do gardeł za to spóźnienie? - Luuzik - Uspokaja go - Ale wrócić by już było warto. -Tak...Racja - Xandred odpowiada i w tym momencie czas jakby się zatrzymał....Xandred poraz 1 w życiu poczuł co to speszenie, a na Alicii twarzy uwidoczniły się czerwonawe przebarwienia. W końcu jednak na ich twarze powraca uśmiech, Xandred tak jak już to raz miało miejsce obejmuje Alicie w pasie i ruszają w drogę powrtoną. - Teraz nie muszę zamykać oczów, nie? - Pyta Alicia. - Nie - Odpowiada jej Xandred - Ale nie patrz przed siebie lepiej , bo wiatr się zerwał - Ok - Biednej pozostaje patrzeć na brodę Xandreda, albo zamknąć oczy, więc wybiera to 2 i nieznacznie się wtula. Xandred będąc bezbronny w obecnym stanie rzeczy nie przerywa lotu, jednak po upływie 10 minut gwałtownie zatrzymuje sie, by polewitować w miejscu. - Ej, patrz - Przemawia do Alicii, która wciąż miała zamknięte oczy - Takie bitki w tym mieście to normalka? - Zdecydowanie nie - Odpowiada przerażona - Wszelkie walki w mieście są surowo zakazane przez prawo. - To w takim razie co z tą moją? - Pyta Xandred zaskoczony będąc tym co to się mu o uszy odbija. - Miałeś szczęście - Odpowiada mu - Nikt nie doniósł, ani nikt niepoządany nie dostrzegł. - Konsekwencje określone? - Dopytuje Xandred. - Niee - Odpowiada Alicia, z zamiarem przedłużenia swej wypowiedzi, jednak przeszkodził jej w tym wystrzeleniem jak z procy ku górze słupu błyskawic, które po osiągnięciu pewnej wysokości rozproszyły się we wszystkie kierunki, a na twarzy Alicii nie ma nic poza przerażeniem - Tyson? Xandred jednak w milczeniu przygląda się kolejnym wybuchom. W końcu jednak ruszają dalej, z o wiele szybszym tempem niż miało to miejsce wcześniej, także po 5 minutach lądują jakieś 500 metrów od gildii, która jak się okazuje nie tyle atakowała ofensywnie, co defensywnie. Alicia od razu chciała wyrwać się do przodu, lecz przeszkodził jej w tym Xandred łapiąc ją za rękę i dając znak mimiką twarzy by mu zaufała, nie przerywając kroku zaciska obie ręce w pięść, a całe jego ciało momentalnie okryła niebieska poświata, kolor włosów, źrenicy i brwi także uległ zmianie na ten kolor. Nim ruszył wystawił lewą rękę w lewo i zostawił Alicii kciuka w górę na pożegnanie i ruszył zostawiając za sobą niebieski pas, który miał zniknąć po 10 sekundach. Sytuacja dla Tysona w międzyczasie stała się dość nie wygodna, gdyż był osaczony z każdej strony, co skutkowało tym że choć zadał nie mało obrażeń przeciwnikowi z przodu, w ten atakowała go cała reszta, wykorzystując opuszczenie gardy. Gdy ta "sekwencja" miała mieć miejsce po raz kolejny 5 przeciwników w ostatniej niemal chwili na przeszkodzi staje wielka, lodowa kula otoczona niebieską aurą, jako iż Tysonowi w odpowiednim momencie udało się paść na ziemie i przeturlać na bok, to też przeciwnicy zamiast w niego trafili w atak Xandreda z całej siły, co ich mocno pokarało gdy kuli przyszło wybuchnąć. - Żyjesz? - Pyta Tysona podając mu rękę - Sojusz? - Tymczasowo - Tyson przystaje i na propozycję i na zaoferowaną pomoc - Dużo tego jeszcze? - Pyta Xandred z nadzieją że padnie jakaś duża liczba. - Będzie z 5 - Odpowiada Tyson, nie ukrywając lekkiego zmęczenia - Gdzie Alicia? - Zostawiłem ją w tyle - Odpowiada Xandred - Bezpieczna. - Jak się to skończy, stawiam Ci kolejkę - Mówi Tyson - Ale nie licz na nic drogiego. - Nie jestem wybredny - Odrzeka Xandred patrząc na niego kątem oka z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha, w następstwie tego jak na zawołanie wspomniania kilkanaście sekund temu 5 zeskakuje z dachu na 10 kroków przed nimi - Gotowy? - Pyta Tyson - Ok - Daje odpowiedź Xandred i przenosi wzrok na czekąjącą na wpierdol grupkę i jego twarz nabrała powagi- LETS` DANCE! Po powyższym ten, no okrzyku obie ze stron ruszają na siebie bez żadnych skropułów....Jako 1 do przeciwnika dopada Xandred wzmacniany cały czas dzięki umiejętności, co to się '''Smoczy Wojownik' zwie, zadając jednemu z 5 szkodników cios z piąchy, typowo podbródkowy, a kolejnemu zaś który się nawinął najpierw sprzedał kopniaka w "babeczki", a gdy ten z bólu odruchowo się tam chwycił wystrzelono mu prosto w twarz ' Lodowy Promień, '''w następstwie czego, nawet ku zaskoczeniu samego Xandreda thumb|left|320px|Co?! na wszystkie strony świata strumieniem jakby ktoś hydrant w GTA SA rozwalił leciała krew, barwiąc nie mały teren wokół siebie, wszystko uspokaja się wraz z momentem opadnięcia na podłoże nowego jeźdźca bez głowy. Gdy szok zdołał opuścić wszystkich wokół, to też pozostała 2 postanowiła uciec, 3 się natomiast nie udało, pomimo że także próbował... Dopadł go Tyson i niemiłosiernie poobijał, by potem zatrzymać go jako zakładnika. Niestety, na nieszczęście debiutującego Xandreda, Alicia nie posłuchała i zbliżyła się na tyle blisko, że całą sytuacje miała w zasięgu wzroku, a że schowała się za 2 stojącymi przy sobie dość dużymi beczkami z nieznaną zawartością, to nikt nie był w stanie jej dostrzec. Udaje się to dopiero Xandredowi, gdy ta staje na równe nogi i zza beczek można było się dopatrzeć jedynie widok od pasa w górę.Tyson jedynie beznamyślnie przyglądał się patrzącej się na siebie dwójce, by za chwile zerkać na masę krwi wokół. Po chwili jednak Xandred po stoczeniu walki z samym sobą zaciska obie ręce w pięść, czyli na nasz język postanawia zachować zimną krew, jako iż nie chciał stawiać swej dumy na szali w towarzystwie Tysona. ''- Widziałaś wszystko co miało teraz miejsce? - Pyta Xandred po zbliżeniu się do niej na odległość 20 metrów, plus/minus. - A jak myślisz? - Odpowiada Alicia pytaniem na pytanie z żalem w głosie - Obyłoby się bez tego! - Słuchaj.... - Do rozmowy postanowił wtrącić się Tyson, co wywołało nie mały szok u Xandreda, jednak... - Nie wtrącaj się! - Po tych słowach Tysonowi przyszło na myśl, by posprzątać resztki pana trupa, tak też i zrobił. - Nie będę Ci się teraz z niczego tłumaczył - Przemówił sucho Xandred. - Będziesz - Odparła stanowczo Alicia. - Nie widzisz jak się ma sytucja na ten moment?! - Xandredowi skończyły się pokłady cierpliwości, a do tego po raz 1 przychodzi mu się zmierzyć z największym wrogiem dla własnego spokoju i opanowania, wyprowadzoną z równowagi dziewczyną - Nie chciałem go uśmiercać, sama powinnaś to dostrzec, jeśli faktycznie obserwowałaś nieustannie! - Skąd ma mieć pewność że nie mydlisz mi oczu?! - Dziewczyna choć chce, nie jest w stanie póki co uwierzyć w słowa Xandreda - Jesteś jak każdy inny! - Idź do Tysona, powołuje go na świadka - Odpowiada jej już zniżonym tonem, gdyż jej słowa przebiły się nawet i przez pancerz który nosił - Krew wsiąknie w ziemię, śmieci nie ma...Będę wieczorem - G-Gdzie idziesz? - Pyta dziewczyna, tym razem już z nutą pokory w głosie. - Poszukać takich jak ja, kto wie co znajdę - Odrzekł nie kryjąc urazy i odleciał w kierunku zachodnim zostawiając tak jak wcześniej niebieski pas za sobą, który mimowolnie przyciągał wzrok Alicii. - Proszę, proszę - Tyson przyklaskał Alicii, po czym dodał z lekkim uśmiechem - Dokonałaś więcej, niż cała 5 z wcześniej - Że niby co? - Dziewczyna dopytuje z wyższością, a Tyson jedynie daje jej mimiką twarzy do zrozumienia że ma się opamiętać. - Mówił kiedy wróci? - Pyta Tyson. - Wieczorem - Odpowiada Alicia. - Zobaczymy - Pomyślał sobie Tyson, który wbrew pozorom bawił się zaistniałą sytuacją - Swoją drogą, co tu tak pusto? - Właśnie.... - Zastanawiała się Alicia - Nie tylko teren walk jest opuszczony... - Mistrzu jest na zebraniu rady, a reszta ludu w trakcie swoich zadań - Dopowiada Tyson - Co więcej te śmiecie nie pochodziły stąd, 1 raz ich widziałem... - Masz coś na myśli? - Pyta Alicia, którą miotał i strach i powoli ruszały wyrzuty sumienia. - Albo to 1-razowe, albo ktoś podporządkowuje sobie grunt pod coś - Odpowiada Tyson - Jeśli to 2, to inne gildie również musiały zostać przez nich odwiedzone. - Pójdę poszukać Xandreda - Oznajmiła po chwili. - Zwariowałaś? - Pyta Tyson ledwo powstrzymujący śmiech - On leciał, szybciorem. - No i? - Odrzekła - Wiem gdzie prawdopodobnie jest. - Za godzinę zajdzie słońce - Odpowiedział wskazując palcem ku górze - Mówił że wróci, to wróci. - Dobra - Nie pozostało jej nic innego jak poczekać. ''Odtąd każda sekunda zdawała się mijać strasznie ociężale, niż ma to miejsce zazwyczaj....Mistrzu zdążył powrócić rady i dowiedzieć się o całym zajściu, jak to bywa w większości gildii z tej okazji część została na popijawie, a pozostali w kilku osobowych grupkach wyszli na maisto, a warto ponieważ po obu stronach drogi w odpowiednio dobranym do siebie odstępem stoją szeregiem latarnie, naprzemiennie jedna dająca mocne światło, a kolejna słabsze i tak na zmianę, nie brak też skrzyżowań, które ostatecznie prowadzą do środkowej części miasta, gdzie latarnie zataczają szeroki okręg wokół kościoła, przez co przyjemnie się na to wszystko patrzy. W okręgu tym stała Alicia, która postanowiła wybrać się tam sama, źle było jej z tym jak potraktowała Xandreda, uleganie emocjom, takie to łatwe. Zdążyła Ona obejść cały okrąg dookoła 2 razy. Najlepsze jest to, iż nie spodziewała się, że przez cały ten czas była obserwowana.... Gdy po 10 minutach miała ruszyć w drogę powrotną, by nie przysporzyć nikomu zmartwień, wtedy Xandred wzleciał na kilka metrów ponad dach kościoła z którego obserwował, użył smoczego wojownika i wylądował kilka kroków za nią. - Nie śpieszyłeś się - Rzekła z lekkim uśmiechem, jednak nadal stojąc plecami do Xandreda. - A miałem? - Pyta Xandred również z lekkim uśmiechem. - Miałeś być wieczorem - Odpowiedziała z lekkim żalem. - A co teraz mamy? - Odrzekł Xandred po tym jak zaśmiał. - Przestań! - Oburzyło się dziewczątko i zdecydowała się wreszcie odwrócić, by zobaczyć postać Xandreda otoczonego tą swoją niebieską aurą, co to w niej fajne gwiazdki, czy pyłki widać, nvrm. - Miało być punktualnie - Nie wspominałem o której konkretnie godzinie będe - Zwraca uwagę Xandred, jednak łagodnym tonem. - Dobra, dobra. Teraz wrócisz ze mną normalnie jak cywilizowany człowiek - Odrzekła niby to twardo Alicia - Wyłącz to coś. - Ok - Xandred nie protestuje i smoczy wojownik na ten moment staje się historią - Prowadź. Jak gdyby nigdy nic Alicia postanawia wziąść Xandreda za rękę i prowadzić jak 4 latka, na co ten przystał, choć w 1 momencie podkskoczył jakby wje.ał ktoś w niego 666 voltów. Bywały chwile, gdzie szli w milczeniu, a były też i takie, gdzie wydawałoby się że tematów może nie być końca. Co 8 latarnia stopniowo przygasała, wymiana tego to kwestia godziny, w końcu chodzi tylko o pie.doloną żarówkę. Xandred choć nie dawał tego oczywiście po sobie poznać był mocno zaskoczony tym co ma miejsce, bo w sumie u niego to tak, jakby poznawał świat od 0... Nie śpieszyli się, jak się można domyśleć, bo skoro było fajnie i dobrze, to po co? Tak, pytanie retoryczne....Gdy po 25 minutach +/- postawili kroki przed drzwiami gildii, z okna można było wypatrzeć, że zabawa trwa jakby miało nie być jutra. Spoglądają tylko po sobie, uśmiech od ucha do ucha i dołączają do balujących. Ku kolejnemu zaskoczeniu Xandreda usłyszał on od samego Mistrza pochwałę za dzień dzisiejszy, oraz że nie będzie mu potrzebny żadny dodatkowy test. Co oznacza że Tyson może wcale nie jest takim przyjebem? Postanowił więc, że przy następnej okazji z nim szczerze pomówi, od tej chwili nie marnował już czasu no i...Dał się ponieść fali! CDN. thumb|right|335 px Ps: Muzałek średnio powiazany, ale jest ^^ Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika DeErDaNcEr